


Twenty Years After

by Kalypso



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: hintfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I gave warnings, this is the one I would warn for.  But explaining why would rather take away from the point (if you can work out what that is).  I have no further comments to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hint Fiction, defined as "a story of 25 words or fewer that suggests a larger, more complex story", and explained in more detail [here](http://www.everydayfiction.com/flashfictionblog/hint-fiction-when-flash-fiction-becomes-just-too-flashy/).

"He'd kill you if he knew."

"No doubt. But you won't tell him."

"Because?"

"You don't want him to think of you as _damaged_ goods."


End file.
